world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Attachment
06:24 -- someDude RC began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 18:24 -- 06:25 RC: Sooooo whatcha doing? <3 06:26 AG: er, I think that's my line 06:26 AG: I mean. Who is this? 06:26 RC: Hee hee, a *friend* <3 06:27 RC: so, what *are* you doing, sugar? <3 06:27 AG: huh.. sorry, I don't think I know anyone with your blood colour.....? I don't think they even /make/ blood that colour to be honest 06:28 AG: are you sure you don't have the wrong handle 06:28 RC: *I*'m not a troll, like you. and *I* think *I* have the right one! <3 06:28 RC: You're Nullar-chan, right? <3 06:29 AG: 'not a troll' /o_O\;; 06:29 AG: I'm Nullar, yeah, but chan isn't my after name 06:29 AG: it's Etrors. 06:30 RC: hee hee, you must not watch much anime, silly. <3 06:30 AG: I watch, uh, other things 06:30 RC: liiiiiiike? <3 06:31 AG: other.... forms...... of media 06:31 AG: let's say 06:31 RC: liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike? <3 06:31 AG: interactive media 06:31 AG: it's 06:31 RC: ooh <3 06:31 AG: it's totally not important 06:31 RC: do you play games? <3 06:31 AG: yeah! well. a little. sometimes. 06:31 RC: *I*'m such a gamer nerd. *I* have like, 100 carrots on farmville. <3 06:32 AG: ): carrots? 06:32 AG: farmville? 06:32 RC: it's a game the humans have been playing a lot apparently <3 06:32 AG: h...oh. well that does sound, uh, quite prestigious 06:33 RC: *I* know right. <3 06:33 AG: I used to do a lot of flarping 06:33 AG: but lately I just like to focus on my garden />>\; 06:34 AG: it's a bit more peaceful, that's for sure 06:34 RC: Except *I* bet Slothmom eats everything. <3 06:35 AG: .... ):>> w-w-w-woh od-- 06:35 AG: ):>> !! 06:35 AG: how do you know me again 06:35 RC: *I* have watched you for a long time, Nullar-chan. <3 06:35 RC: *I*'ve decided you get to be my Knight in Shining Armor! <3 06:36 AG: sorry I was busy 06:36 AG: shuddering 06:36 AG: so you're.... be right back I have to... look around my hive 06:37 RC: have fun! *I* will be watching <3 06:40 AG: okay 06:40 AG: so 06:40 AG: this is a really mean joke 06:40 AG: and you should feel bad ):>> 06:40 RC: Why should *I* feel bad? *I* just watched you tear through your hive, trying to figure me out. :) <3 06:40 AG: !!! 06:42 AG: You know, this is awful and you're terrible and SIHT SI A YLLAER NAEM EKOJ DNA UOY DLUOHS LEEF DAB 06:42 AG: KCUF 06:42 AG: I NA--- I MEAN 06:42 AG: fuck ):>> 06:42 RC: *I*t's not a joke, Nullar-chan! <3 06:43 RC: *I*'m kind of like your guardian angel <3 06:43 AG: I just 06:43 AG: I just really don't like the idea!!! 06:43 AG: that someone's watching me!! why would you be watching me? 06:43 AG: what do I need guardianing from anyway, HUH? 06:43 RC: The Thief <3 06:45 AG: the thief? /=___=\ is someone coming after my precious thornberries again??? 06:46 RC: No, they're coming after you <3 06:46 RC: what is the word you trolls use? <3 06:46 RC: "Culling"? <3 06:46 RC: Yes <3 06:46 RC: He's coming to cull you. <3 06:47 AG: sorry 06:47 AG: I was busy 06:47 AG: shuddering again 06:47 AG: ):>> 06:47 AG: why would anyone want to cull me? I haven't pissed anyone off.... lately....? OH HEY LOOK HOW THERE'S TOTALLY NOTHING TO SEE HERE 07:01 AG: this is a weird and awful conversation ):>> 07:01 RC: No it's not <3 07:01 RC: *I*'m having fun <3 07:01 RC: which means it's great <3 07:01 AG: well that does make one of us 07:01 AG: /=_=\;; 07:01 AG: so 07:01 AG: mind clueing me in 07:02 AG: on how a little ol' rustblood like me could possibly help an omniscient AKJHDKAJFHAF 07:03 RC: Hee hee <3 07:03 RC: well, i can't tell you too much <3 07:03 RC: or the thief might catch wise <3 07:04 AG: ............... 07:04 AG: can 07:04 AG: can the thief 07:04 AG: uh 07:04 RC: but you're going to get a free game soon! <3 07:04 AG: ):>> 07:04 AG: n-n-n- 07:04 AG: nac eht fei--- CAN THE THIEF SEE ME TOO? D:>> 07:05 AG: LIKE RIGHT NOW? 07:05 RC: *I*f he looks for you <3 07:05 RC: but *I* don't think he is yet <3 07:05 AG: /;_;\ 07:05 RC: He has no reason too <3 07:06 AG: eeeuuuurrrggghhhh so much shuddering 07:06 AG: you know it really is not polite to spy on people!! 07:06 AG: er 07:06 AG: well. I guess I don't really have room to talk, ugh 07:06 AG: fine 07:06 AG: what is this game 07:07 AG: ?:<> 07:07 RC: *I*t's pretty super cool <3 07:07 RC: it's called SGrub <3 07:07 RC: *I*'ll send you a copy, and one to your friend Balish <3 07:07 RC: so you can play in the beta together <3 07:08 AG: is it like flarping? I don't really like games much unless they're fully immersive... 07:09 AG: er sorry that was rude of me 07:09 AG: whatever game it is I suppose I would be very pleased to try it! 07:09 AG: and 07:09 AG: thank you for thinking of me? 07:09 RC: hee hee it's fine <3 07:09 RC: anyway, you're going to start having weird dreams. *I* can communicate with you better there <3 07:10 AG: you can 07:10 AG: see my hive and 07:10 AG: talk to me in my dreams 07:10 AG: /@.@\ 07:11 AG: I guess I'll just have to take you at your word until I'm proven otherwise 07:11 RC: MM Hmm <3 07:11 RC: don't be freaked out though, ok? <3 07:11 AG: .............. 07:12 AG: yb. tahw. ]:<> 07:12 AG: uugughghghgh sorry I meant byyyy whaaatttt 07:14 RC: *I* haven't seen anyone in a long time. <3 07:14 RC: so *I* might be a little rusty <3 07:15 AG: ... aww ):>> alright. I'll... I'll try, then. I'm not so great at intertrollsonal communication either. at least not face to face 07:20 RC: Ok. *I* will be heading off now. *I* need to observe, and if *I* linger too long, the Thief might notice. <3 07:20 RC: Sleep well! <3 07:20 AG: ooo... okay. you too, I, I guess 07:20 -- someDude RC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:20 --